wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/II/07
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. Niespodziewana przeszkoda. Pomimo uciążliwej drogi, Ben Raddle i jego towarzysze potrzebowali tylko dwu godzin, aby przebyć odległość dzielącą ich od Golden Mount. Szli w milczeniu, zatopieni w swych myślach biegnących ku celowi ich marzeń, przyśpieszając kroku o ile na to pozwalała nierówność gruntu. Zdawało się, że ciągnie ich siła olbrzymiego magnesu tkwiącego we wznoszącej się przed nimi górze. Około godziny trzeciej stanęli u podnóża wulkanu. U jego stóp na wschodzie płynęła rzeczka Rubber, a z północy ocean Lodowaty podmywał swemi falami kamieniste jego podłoże. Okolica była zupełnie niezamieszkała. Ani poza górą na zachód, ani od strony ujścia Mackenzie, nie widniała żadna wioska, ani też dostrzec nie było można Indjan wędrujących wzdłuż wybrzeża. Na morzu nie widać było ani statku, ani żaglowca zajmującego się połowem wielorybów, ani dymu żadnego parowca. A jednak była to pora, w której na morzach północnych zjawiają się poławiacze wielorybów lub myśliwi polujący na foki. Czyż należało stąd wnioskować, że nikt w tych stronach nie wyprzedził Ben Raddle’a i jego towarzyszy i że Jakób Ledun był jedynym, który dosięgnął ujścia Mackenzie, jedynym przeto, który wiedział o istnieniu złotodajnego wulkanu? Pokład złota, jeżeli znajdował się wogóle, to w każdym razie należał do Ben Raddle’a, jako do pierwszego odkrywcy. Nikt przed nim nie wziął w posiadanie Golden Mount, ponieważ nie było granicznego słupa, któryby wskazywał na właściciela, nikt zatem nie będzie miał prawa upominać się o zajętą ziemię, ani władze kanadyjskie nie będą mogły żądać od niego żadnej zapłaty. U podnóża wschodniego zbocza góry, oddzielonego od Rio Rubber lasem brzóz i osin, wywiadowca rozłożył swój obóz o niespełna pół mili od wybrzeża. Wody zatem i drzewa miano poddostatkiem. Poza górą ku zachodowi i południu ciągnęły się zieleniejące równiny, na których rosły kępy drzew i które zdaniem Summy Skim’a musiały obfitować w zwierzynę. Obóz pod kierunkiem Bill Stell’a wzniósł się szybko. Namioty postawiono na skraju lasu. Wózek i wozy stanęły na polance, a muły poszły się paść na sąsiednich łąkach. W odpowiednich miejscach rozstawiono posterunki strażnicze, aby przystęp do obozowiska był strzeżony dzień i noc, po mimo że narazie nie groziło żadne niebezpieczeństwo, wyjąwszy możliwość ukazania się niedźwiedzi, stale przebywających na terytorjum Kanady. Nikt zresztą nie wątpił, że eksploatacja Golden Mount nie potrwa długo, o ile tylko można się będzie dostać do krateru, wydobyć zeń złoto i naładować wozy, gdyż w takim razie nie trzeba będzie tracić czasu ani na kopanie, ani rozbijanie kilofem, lub przemywaniu piasku. Złoto, według słów Jakóba Ledun, powinno się w nim znajdować w formie proszku lub wolnych cząstek, pracę bowiem przygotowawczą dokonali oddawna robotnicy Plutona. Ben Raddle jednakże nic stanowczego nie mógł orzec, dopóki nie wszedł na górę i nie rozpatrzył położenia krateru, do którego, jak mówił Jakób Ledun, dostęp był łatwy. Bill Stell przy tej sposobności zrobił dość trafną uwagę: – Panie Ben, Francuz wyjawiając swą tajemnicę, wspomniał, zdaje mi się, o wulkanie wygasłym? – Istotnie. – Dosięgnął, o ile wiem, jego szczytu. – Tak, a nawet zwiedził krater. Ale od tego czasu siły wulkaniczne zaczęły działać. – Nie ulega wątpliwości – odpowiedział wywiadowca – skoro kłęby dymu unoszą się nad górą. Zadaję sobie pytanie, czy w tych okolicznościach dostęp do krateru będzie możliwy. Ben Raddle’a ze swej strony zastanawiała ta okoliczność. Nie mieli do czynienia z wulkanem wygasłym, lecz z wulkanem chwilowo nie działającym, skoro obecnie zaczyna działać. – To możliwe – odpowiedział – lecz ten objaw może mieć również dobrą stronę. Dlaczegoż wybuch wulkanu nie miałby oszczędzić nam trudu, wyrzucając z siebie złoto, które się w nim kryje? Moglibyśmy je zbierać u podnórza góry. Jutro po obejrzeniu krateru będziemy wiedzieli, czego się mamy trzymać. Noc przeszła spokojnie, tylko od czasu do czasu odzywał się pomruk niedźwiedzi, które jednak nie zbliżyły się do Golden Mount. O piątej zrana wszyscy byli na nogach. Summy Skim, pomimo swej obojętności, przypatrywał się z pewnem zainteresowaniem sławnemu wulkanowi. – Wiesz, o czem myślę, Ben? – spytał kuzyna. – Nie, Summy – odparł Ben Raddle. – Lecz będę wiedział, gdy mi powiesz. – Naturalnie. A zatem myślę, że gdyby wujowi Josias przypadło w udziale zrobić podobne odkrycie, byłby powrócił do kraju, powiększając liczbę miljarderów Nowego Świata, zamiast umrzeć w Klondike – a my uniknęlibyśmy potrzeby tej podróży. – Ale widać przeznaczenie inaczej zrządziło, pozostawiając możność odkrycia wulkanu siostrzeńcom. – Z których przynajmniej jeden nie sięgał nigdy tak daleko – nawet w marzeniu!… – Wiem o tem, Summy. Ponieważ jednak poświęciliśmy tyle, ażeby dostać się do wybrzeży morza Polarnego, nie będziesz uważał za rzecz zdrożną, abyśmy powrócili z pełnemi kieszeniami, co znaczy, że powinniśmy naładować wozy i wózki złotem aż do zbytku. – Niech i tak się stanie! – rzekł Summy. – Wiesz jednak co ci powiem? napróżno oglądam tę górę ze wszech stron i powtarzam sobie, że byłaby w stanie zakasować Australję, Kalifornję i Afrykę wzięte razem, nie budzi we mnie zaufania. Mojem zdaniem, nie wygląda ona na kasę ogniotrwałą. – Tym sposobem, byłbyś dopiero zadowolony, gdyby Golden Mount był podobny do kas bankowych. – Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, szczególnie gdyby kasjer, pełniący swe funkcje, gotów był otworzyć mi drzwiczki. – Obejdziemy się bez niego – oświadczył Ben Raddle – i potrafimy sami podważyć zamek. – Hm!.. – mruknął Summy z powątpiewaniem, spoglądając na dym wydobywający się z wulkanu. Choć nie zgadzało się to z pragnieniem Summy Skim’a, przyznać jednak trzeba, że Golden Mount był sobie zwyczajną górą, nie różniącą się bynajmniej od innych. Wysoka na tysiąc stóp górowała nad wybrzeżem, rozciągając swe podłoże na dwa kilometry obwodu i wznosząc swe zbocza prawie prostopadłą linją do płaskowzgórza szczytowego. Przypominała więc swym wyglądem stożek a raczej stożek ścięty. Ostra spadzistość zboczy nie zachęcała do ich przebycia. Lecz nie była ona niemożliwą, skoro Jakób Ledun dosięgnął krateru. Najbardziej prostopadłe zbocze zwrócone było w stronę morza i dostać się tędy nie było można, gdyż fale obijały się o nie bezpośrednio. Była to czarna prostopadła ściana złożona ze skał wulkanicznych. Należało więc przedewszystkiem wybrać zbocze odpowiednie do dostania się na szczyt góry. Jakób Ledun nie udzielił żadnych wskazówek w tym względzie, Ben Raddle więc i Bill Stell zmuszeni byli obejść górę dookoła dla zbadania położenia. Okazało się, że inne zbocza pokryte są niską trawą, na której wznosiły się kępy krzewów, mogące służyć za punkt oparcia dla podróżnych. Ale trawa pokrywała tylko niższą część zbocza, ustępując miejsca w górnej jego części warstwie ciemnej, złożonej być może z popiołu i żużli. Śladu jednak świeżego wybuchu nie było wcale. Wróciwszy do obozowiska Ben Raddle i wywiadowca oznajmili, że zbocze zachodnie, najmniej prostopadłe, najbardziej nadaje się do wejścia. Po śniadaniu, naprędce spożytem, zaczęto się przygotowywać do podróży. Idąc za rada Bill Stell’a zabrano nieco żywności, parę tykiew napełnionych wódką zmieszaną z wodą w odpowiednim stosunku. Wzięto również motykę, kołki i sznury, potrzebne do wspinania się na zbyt pochyłych miejscach. Pogoda sprzyjała, zapowiadając dzień piękny. Parę obłoków pędzonych lekkim podmuchem północnego wiatru łagodziło działanie promieni słonecznych. Neluto pozostał, aby strzec obozowiska wraz z pozostałymi ludźmi, gdyż pomimo że okolica była niezamieszkała, należało się mieć na baczności. Ben Raddle, Summy Skim i wywiadowca wyruszyli w drogę o godzinie ósmej wraz z Jane Edgerton, która chciała im towarzyszyć, i wszyscy czworo podążyli w kierunku południowego podłoża góry, aby dostać się do zachodniego zbocza. Niewiadomo było, kiedy nastąpił ostatni wybuch, dość, że po drodze nie natrafili na ślad wulkanicznej substancji, która miała według słów Jakóba Ledun zawierać złoto w tak wielkiej ilości. Można było tylko wnioskować, że ciała wyrzucone przez wulkan wpadły w morze i leżały na jego dnie. – Co nas to obchodzi? – odezwał się Ben Raddle do Bill Stell’a, który zrobił tę uwagę. – Przekonaliśmy się niezbicie, że od czasu jak Jakób Ledun odwiedzał te strony, wybuchu nie było. A to najważniejsza. Ponieważ zaś znalazł tu cząstki złota, my znajdziemy je również. Było około dziewiątej, gdy czterej wędrowcy stanęli u stóp zachodniego zbocza. Z wywiadowcą na czele zaczęli się natychmiast wspinać na górę. Z początku pochyłość była względnie łagodna, trawy zaś służyły doskonałem dla nóg oparciem. Tymczasem więc sznury były niepotrzebne. Bill Stell zresztą umiał chodzić po górach. Instynkt go wiódł, a szedł tak sprawnie, że reszta towarzyszy nie mogła nadążyć. – Oto co znaczy przejść dwadzieścia razy Chilkoot! – odezwał się nieco zasapany Summy Skim. – Taka wycieczka hartuje nogi, zamieniając je na nogi kozic i nadając im moc stali. W każdym razie po odbyciu trzeciej części drogi, może i kozica byłaby w kłopocie. Skrzydła sępie lub orle nie okazałyby się zbyteczne. Pochyłość bowiem stała się tak spadzistą, że trzeba było pomagać sobie nogami i rękoma, czepiając się krzewów. Wkrótce kołki i sznury użyte zostały do pomocy. Wywiadowca szedł przodem, wbijał kołek pomiędzy trawę i rozwijał sznur, zapomocą którego inni wdrapywali się ku niemu. Należało się mieć na baczności, gdyż wszelkie poślizgnięcie groziło upadkiem śmiertelnym. Około godziny jedenastej wędrowcy dotarli do połowy zbocza. Zatrzymano się, aby odpocząć i pokrzepić odżywczym płynem, poczem zaczęto wspinać się dalej. Pomimo że wydobywający się dym z wulkanu świadczył o wznowionem jego działaniu, zbocze nie uległo wstrząśnieniu, a nawet nie było słychać żadnego odgłosu. Zapewne z tej strony grubość zbocza była za wielka i należało przypuszczać, że komin wulkanu toruje sobie drogę do krateru w północnej części góry, w pobliżu wybrzeża morskiego. Wędrowcy nie przestawali wspinać się w górę, chociaż szło im to coraz trudniej. Dlaczegóż nie mieliby dokonać tego, czego dokonał Jakób Ledun? Zegarek Ben Raddle’a wskazywał trzynaście minut po dwunastej, gdy wędrowcy znaleźli się na płaskowzgórzu okalającem otwór krateru. Każdy z nich mniej lub więcej zmęczony, zajął miejsce na skałach kwarcowych znajdujących się na płaskowzgórzu, którego obwód dosięgał trzystu lub czterystu stóp. Prawie na środku widniał otwór krateru, skąd wydobywały się dymy żółtawe. Zanim skierowano się do krateru, Ben Raddle i jego towarzysze, siedząc na skałach, przypatrywali się rozległej panoramie, ukazującej się ich oczom. Na południu ciągnęły się zieleniejące równiny, w dali zaś widniały pagórki, poza któremi Fort Mac Pherson panował nad sąsiednią okolicą. Na zachodzie wybrzeże oceanu Lodowatego zarysowywało się w kształcie płaszczyzn piaszczystych, a w głębi na ziemi ukazywał się ciemny gąszcz lasu odległego około półtorej mili. Na wschodzie, u podnóża Golden Mount wikłała się sieć wodna ujścia Mackenzie, której liczne odnogi wpadały do rozległej zatoki odgrodzonej archipelagiem wysepek jałowych i skał czarniawych. Poza niemi wybrzeże skręcało prosto ku północy, kończąc się wyniosłym przylądkiem, zasłaniającym horyzont z tej strony. Na północy Golden Mount, zacząwszy od prostopadłego zbocza, którego podnóże znikało pod wodą, morze ciągnęło się nieskończenie, znikając w przestworzach horyzontu. Powietrze, odświeżone podmuchem wiatru, było niezmiernie czyste. Morze połyskiwało w promieniach słonecznych. Wybrzeże było puste. Ani rybaka, ani żadnego innego nieznajomego nie było widać na niem, pomimo że ujście Mackenzie obfituje w rzeki morskie i ryby różnego rodzaju. Natomiast od strony morza wywiadowca dostrzegł przez lunetę kilka żagli i dymów widniejących na północnym horyzoncie. – Są to statki poławiaczy wielorybów – rzekł. – Płyną z cieśniny Berynga. Za trzy miesiące wrócą tą samą drogą. Jedni dążą do St. Michel do ujścia Yukonu, drudzy do Petropawłowska do Kamczatki, na wybrzeżu Azji, poczem udają się do portów oceanu Wielkiego, aby sprzedać swą zdobycz. – Czy niektórzy z nich nie zatrzymają się w Vancouver? – spytał Skim. – Z pewnością – odparł Bill Stell – ale czyniąc to błądzą i to bardzo, gdyż większa część załogi, przyciągnięta sławą Klondike’u, opuszcza swe stanowiska, aby się udać do tej krainy. Bill mówił prawdę. Bliskość kopalni złota wpływa podniecająco na marynarzy, pomimo, że powracają zmęczeni trudnym połowem wielorybów. To też kapitanowie okrętów unikają, o ile to możliwa, portów Kolumbji angielskiej, dążąc do portów azjatyckich. Po półgodzinnym spoczynku Ben Raddle i jego towarzysze rozpoczęli zwiedzanie płaskowzgórza Golden Mount. Krater znajdował się nie pośrodku, jak to mniemali, lecz w części południowo-wschodniej. Otwór krateru miał siedmdziesiąt pięć do ośmdziesięciu stóp obwodu. Trzymając się od strony wiatru, aby uniknąć gryzącego dymu, mogli byli przybliżyć się do krańca krateru i zajrzeć do jego wnętrza. Wszystko co dotąd widzieli, zgadzało się w zupełności ze słowami Jakóba Ledun. Pochyłość zboczy krateru była dość łagodna i możnaby z łatwością doń zejść, gdyby nie duszące gazy obficie się wydobywające z jego wnętrza. Ziemia usiana była proszkiem złotym, co jeszcze bardziej potwierdzało słowa Francuza. Ale proszek nieuchwytny, który tam zastali, zmieszany z ziemią i resztkami wybuchu, przedstawiał wartość minimalną wobec skarbów, po które przyjechali z tak daleka. – Oczywistą jest rzeczą – rzekł Ben Raddle – że Jakób Ledun nie miał przed sobą przeszkody, utrudniającej nam dostęp. Wtedy wulkan był nieczynny, mógł więc zejść do wnętrza krateru. Musimy poczekać, aż siły podziemne przestaną działać, a gdy dymu nie będzie, my również zejdziemy do krateru i czerpać będziemy, jak on wówczas, złoto pełnemi rękami. – A jeżeli dym wydobywać się ciągle będzie – spytał Summy – i dostanie się do krateru będzie niepodobieństwem?… – Będziemy czekali. – Będziemy czekali… na co? – Na to, aby wybuch dokonał tego, czego my zrobić nie możemy, czyli, aby wyrzucił z wnętrza Golden Mount kruszec w nim zawarty. Istotnie innego wyjścia nie było. Miało ono jednak swoje złe strony, które podróżnicy musieli wziąć pod uwagę. Dla ludzi nie potrzebujących liczyć się z czasem, którym było wszystko jedno czy przepędzą zimę przy ujściu Mackenzie czy też w Dawson City, wyjście to byłoby wskazane. O ile jednak okoliczności się nie zmienią, czyli, o ile w przeciągu dwu i pół miesięcy wulkan działać nie przestanie albo nie wyrzuci z siebie pożądanego złota, czy nie będą zmuszeni opuścić Golden Mount, dążąc na południe, gdzie ich zatrzyma nadeszła już zima? Wszyscy czworo zadawali sobie to pytanie, ale każdy odpowiadał na nie na swój sposób. Bill Stell uśmiechał się do siebie nieco drwiąco. Dostał dobrą nauczkę. On, który dotąd chronił się od gorączki złota, zaraził się narówni z innymi i oto czego się doczekał! Wyleczenie jednak nastąpiło prędko. Wróciwszy do swej dawnej filozofji, przyjmował niepowodzenie z pogodą, pocieszając się, że niczego innego spodziewać się nie można po zawodzie poszukiwacza złota. Jane Edgerton stała nieruchomo, ze ściągniętemi brwiami nad brzegiem krateru, patrząc uporczywie na unoszące się kłęby dymu. Stwierdzała, że są wypadki, w których energja i stanowczość nie wystarczają, i gniewała się na te moce przyrodzone, przed któremi wola jej ugiąć się musi. Summy Skim był najnieszczęśliwszy. Znów zimę spędzić w Klondike! Na samą tę myśl drżał cały. On to odpowiedział na wniosek Ben Raddle’a. – Bardzo dobrze rozumujesz, lecz pod warunkiem, iż wybuch nastąpi. W tem tkwi rzecz cała. Czy nie uważasz, że ten wulkan jest bardzo spokojny? nie wyrzuca z siebie ani popiołu, ani nawet kamyczka. Nie słychać najlżejszego odgłosu. Dym unosi się z niego, lecz dym dziwnie spokojny! Czy nie sądzisz, że to rzecz osobliwa? Ben Raddle odpowiedział wymijająco: – Zobaczymy. Po dwugodzinnym pobycie na płaskowzgórzu, wędrowcy zaczęli schodzić z góry. Zajęło im to godzinę. Przed trzecią po południu Ben Raddle i jego towarzysze dość zmęczeni, lecz cali i zdrowi, byli zpowrotem w obozowisku. Zostawszy sam na sam z kuzynem, Summy, opanowany swą myślą, zwrócił się do niego z temi słowy: – Słuchaj, Ben, mówię poważnie. Cóż poczniemy, jeżeli wybuch się opóźni… jeżeli nastąpi dopiero zimą? Ben Raddle za całą odpowiedź odwrócił głowę, Summy zaś nie miał odwagi nalegać więcej.